paladintiger_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
T.K. Baha
Teddy "T.K." Baha is a blind, one-legged, weapons inventor widower living in a shack near the settlement of Fyrestone. He is a mission provider early in the story and is a friend of Scooter. Background T.K. is a loner, preferring to keep to himself, but he's friendly enough. He first came to Pandora from Isolus after he and his wife, Marian, were targeted by the Hyperion Corporation, which stole many of T.K.'s designs. Mr. Blake contacted him, saying that they have stolen the design for one of his creations, T.K's Wave, and that assassins were en route to their home and suggested leaving the solar system prompting his departure to Pandora. After resettling on the outskirts of Fyrestone, Marian was killed by the large, vicious skag called Scar. T.K. then confronted Scar. This ended with T.K. losing one of his legs, along with his sight. He wears goggles to hide his blind eyes and doesn't get out much due to his missing leg. He lost both his original leg and the prosthetic leg given to him by Dr. Zed in subsequent fights with Scar who is also much worse for the wear. After Dr. Zed leaves Fyrestone, T.K. is left all by himself. Eventually, psychos raid his house and kill him, hanging him by his wooden leg from the fan in his shack. In The Zombie Island of ''Dr. Ned, 'T.K.' makes a surprise reappearance. After having been killed in the Arid Badlands, he is found to have joined the ranks of the undead and continues his new zombie existence in Hallow's End as Zombie T.K. Baha. In this incarnation '''T.K.' returns once more in the Borderlands 2 DLC[[T.K. Baha| T.K. Baha's]]'' Bloody Harv'' est. Involvement T.K. offers several missions early in the story of Borderlands. He offers a few main ones, as well as some side missions upon the completion of T.K. Has More Work. If his prosthetic leg is retrieved from Scar, T.K. will reward with a unique shotgun, T.K's Wave. Appearances * Borderlands 1 Quotes * You! One more step and it'll be your last! ... You should have seen the look on your face!" - intro cinematic * (Sniffs) "You're not a Skag, are ya? Good, I only shoot Skags... Well, mostly anyways. Heehee." * "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. I get by just fine. Alright? I'm O.K." * "I uh, I hate to send you away, you're great company and all... but I, I gotta go take a dump. I gotta take a dump something awful! Something real awful! Oh.. never mind... it's gone now." * "Hey! Why don't you come over here and chat a while. Always nice for a fellow to have company out here!" * "Hmm... smells like off-worlder. How are you liking our planet anyways?" * "Thanks. There are just some things that are too difficult without the use of my eyes." * "Heh, you should have seen the look on your face!" * "I'll be seeing you. I'll see you all right? I'm gunna see you. See you later. I'll see you." * "Be seeing you! ...You don't get it do you?" * "Now don't let them son-of-a-biscuit-eating-Skags get to you." * "Hey, uh... If you ever need anything, anything at all, uh... Just let me know." * "You! One more step an' it'll be your last." * "Can't say how much having someone's help is... um... well... rather helpful." Category:Borderlands